Solar systems provide an attractive “green” alternative to conventional electric power grids. Using the power of sunlight to generate electricity, solar systems provide a clean, safe, reliable, and efficient source of energy. In addition to these benefits, solar systems can provide customers with significant cost savings in the long run. As an incentive to install solar systems, government entities may provide rebates or tax deductions to customers who purchase and install solar systems.
The major components of a solar system are the inverter and solar modules. Solar modules are comprised a metal frame surrounding layers of glass, plastic, backing material and silicon cells, which collect the sun's energy. The solar modules are normally installed on a customer's rooftop where they receive maximum exposure to sunlight. The inverter receives direct current (DC) electricity from the modules and converts it into alternating current (AC) electricity for use in the home. Other components of a solar system include the mounting structure, which is used to affix modules on the roof, and an electric meter, which tracks power usage. Using these components, solar systems can be easily integrated into a consumer's existing home power grid.
The cost of energy combined with volatile energy markets has led many power consumers to seriously consider the alternative of solar energy. The clear benefits of solar energy have led many to wonder whether solar power systems can be installed in their homes or places of business. Despite this demand for solar systems, customers have faced a number of impediments in the process of obtaining accurate quotes, securing financing, dealing with government and regulatory issues, and ensuring that solar systems are delivered and installed in a competent and professional manner.
One impediment many customers face is where to turn for accurate, customized information on installation of solar systems. General information about solar systems is available, but customized information permits customers to better assess whether solar systems can be installed on their particular premises and within their budgets. Thus, one impediment is the cost and expense involved with obtaining accurate and customized quotes for installing solar systems, and for estimating and visualizing the benefits that result from installation. Customers may also hesitate over what they perceive to be the high cost of solar systems, believing that solar systems cannot fit within their budgets. For customers who receive accurate information about the cost and are convinced of the financial and environmental benefits of using solar energy, many will have difficulty paying cash for the entire cost of solar systems. Thus, obtaining financing is another impediment customers face. The environmental attributes and tax rebates given to customers by government and non-governmental entities are an important incentive for many customers. But understanding, managing, and benefiting from environmental attributes takes time and expertise that customers may not possess. This presents yet another impediment to the installation of solar energy systems.
Solar system vendors face their own unique challenges at various points along the supply chain, and in the marketing and distribution process. While solar system vendors manufacture the major components of solar systems, such as the module and inverter, other more standardized components must be sourced from third parties and configured before or during delivery and installation. Moreover, solar system vendors may not have a network of local employees with the expertise to install solar systems on customers' premises. The present invention relates to an integrated solar agent business model that effectively addresses these and other challenges faced by solar system vendors and their customers.